les deux font la paire
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Quand Ciel et son frère jumeau s'amusent à tester les capacités de distinction de Sebastian. Pas de de twincest dans l'histoire.


Cette histoire inclut le frère de Ciel. Si vous n'avez pas lus les tomes 26 et 27, je vous déconseille de lire. Concernant les scans récents, je ne m'en servirai pas pour l'histoire. J'ai changé la personnalité (peu connu pour l'instant de son frère) pour en créer une plus sympathique. J'ai gardé son prénom parce que son vrai prénom, on ne le connait pas pour l'instant et pour moi Ciel restera toujours Ciel 😊.

Ciel était en couple avec Sebastian depuis plusieurs années et était désormais majeur.

Son frère avait épousé Elisabeth comme prévu. Ciel et son frère entretenait de bonnes relations après avoir décidé de gérer à deux l'entreprise familiale.

Bien qu'ils se voyaient pour le travail, son frère venait lui rendre visite assez souvent le week-end.

Il s'apprêtait justement à lui rendre, visite, il sonna à la porte.

Sebastian ouvrit.

-Bonjour, Sebastian, je viens voir mon frère.

-Cela ne vous suffit pas de le voir tous les jours pour le travail, vous venez aussi le week-end.

Sebastian ne l'avait jamais trop aimé, après tout il avait beau être la copie conforme de son amoureux, il ne lui avait jamais donner envie de s'y intéresser.

-Toujours, aussi sympathique, Sebastian, ou est mon frère ?

-Il dort encore, et vous devriez plus vous occuper de votre femme, répondit Sebastian.

-Merci de tes conseils, mais le jour ou tu seras marié, tu pourras me donner des conseils. Tu es mal placé vus ta position.

Sebastian le détestait mais le supportait par amour pour Ciel. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà mis à distance depuis un moment.

Le frère de Ciel alla donc le déranger.

Il se glissa dans le lit de son frère.

Ciel croyant que cela était Sebastian lui dit :

-Sebastian, pas si tôt le matin, tu n'es pas possible.

Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnu son frère.

-Vous faites ce genre de chose dès le matin ?

-Ah, ce n'est que toi, j'ai cru que c'était lui. Pourquoi tu viens si tôt chez moi ?

-Non mais préviens la prochaine fois, répondit Ciel.

-Sebastian a été très désagréable avec moi. Si tu le laisses mal parler aux gens, il finira par prendre beaucoup trop de liberté.

-Ce n'est pas un chien, tu sais. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Elisabeth ? Je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait ce genre d'attention, répondit Ciel.

-Elisabeth est une femme, ce n'est pas pareil. Vous êtes deux mecs, c'est bizarre.

-Non il n'y a rien de bizarre. Vous êtes déjà un vieux couple, on dirait, répondit Ciel.

-On est marié nous, vous non.

-Peu importe, je ne voulais pas me marier de toute façon, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne feras pas d'enfants avec Sebastian, non plus.

-Je m'en fiche aussi. Tu en feras pleins avec Elisabeth, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian les interrompit.

-Si vous voulez faire des enfants, il faut rester auprès de votre femme, pas venir déranger mon maitre.

-Tu n'en auras jamais toi, Sebastian.

-Détrompez-vous, il n'y pas qu'une seule façon d'en avoir, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel passa la matinée avec son frère. Il l'aimait bien mais espérait être tranquille en dehors de leur contact de travail.

Le midi vint.

Sebastian les servit.

-Tu ne manges pas avec nous, j'espère Sebastian ?

-Vous savez très bien que je ne mange pas comme vous, arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps.

Une fois Sebastian parti, le frère de Ciel eu une idée.

-A ton avis, si on échange de vêtement et que je me comporte comme toi, il ferait la différence entre nous deux ?

-Je pense oui, Sebastian me connait, on a beau être jumeau, il fera la différence.

-Tu veux tester ton majordome ? demanda le frère de Ciel.

-Non c'est ridicule, je sais très bien qu'il me reconnaitra.

-Et si on essayait pour voir ? Tu as peur d'avoir tort et qu'il agisse avec moi comme avec toi ?

-Je sais que non, mais si cela t'amuse, alors essayons et tu verras que j'ai raison, répondit Ciel.

-Ce jeu va être amusant, je te parie qu'il ne fera pas la différence.

-Je te parie, le contraire, on parie quoi ? demanda le frère de Ciel.

-Tu parleras à Sebastian de manière plus gentille et tu arrêteras de le rabaisser, répondit Ciel.

-Ok moi si je gagne, tu fais tout le travail pendant une semaine.

-Ok parions.

Après le déjeuner, Ciel échangea donc de vêtement avec son frère.

-Voilà, on est prêt, agis comme moi n'oublies pas.

-Et je fais quoi s'il m'embrasse ou s'il tente plus ? demanda son frère.

-Il ne fera rien, et tu ne l'embrasses pas, trouves une excuse bidon s'il tente, répondit Ciel.

Le frère de Ciel allait donc pouvoir s'amuser, il espérait démonter à Ciel et qu'il le prendrait pour lui.

Il alla donc à la rencontre de son amoureux.

Sebastian nettoyait la bibliothèque.

Comme il ne savait pas comment agissait son propre frère avec son amoureux, il avait décidé d'improviser.

-Sebastian, je m'ennuis, occupes toi de moi.

Puis il aguicha volontairement Sebastian.

Sebastian senti quelque chose de pas net, Ciel ne faisait jamais ce genre d'approche et il n'avait pas bu. Il ne sentait pas l'âme de son contractant. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouaient les deux jumeaux mais il décida de jouer lui aussi.

-Bien, bien, je suis occupé mais tu es ma seule préoccupation.

Sebastian s'approchant, le frère de Ciel, hétéro, se demandait comment allait agir Sebastian et ce qu'il allait faire.

Sebastian le plaqua au mur et maintenait ses bras avec force.

-Tu n'es pas si directe d'habitude. Ou est passé ton frère ?

-Il est parti dans le jardin.

-Ah je vois, il est assez envahissant, je n'aime pas quand il est là. Il ne t'énerve pas des fois ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si, on n'est jamais tranquille tous les deux, même le week-end, répondit son frère.

-Tu veux que je m'en débarrasse ? demanda Sebastian.

-M'en débarrasser ?

-Oui je peux m'en débarrasser définitivement, le mettre hors de ta vie, répondit Sebastian.

-Non pas la peine, je lui parlerai.

Le frère de Ciel se dit que Sebastian était bien inquiétant des fois.

-Bien, tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, que veux-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Sebastian.

Son frère, hétéro, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble et même du rôle de son frère.

Il prétexta donc de changer d'avis.

-Je dois m'en aller.

-Tu m'allumes puis tu t'en vas. Je ne compte pas en rester là, tu le sais ? demanda Sebastian.

Sebastian enleva son emprise du frère de Ciel.

Le frère de Ciel ne prit pas le temps de répondre et rejoint son frère.

-J'ai raison, il me prend pour toi, tout à l'heure tu allais y passer. D'ailleurs tu es quoi dans votre couple ?

\- Il a répondu à ton approche ? Je préfère ne pas te dire ce genre de chose, répondit Ciel.

-Oui mais il s'est arrêté et m'a laisse partir. J'ai eu chaud. Il est bien familier avec toi dis donc.

-Normal, vous ne faites pas ce genre de chose avec Elisabeth ? Avec moi, il ne m'aurait pas laisser partir. Il se doute peut-être de quelque chose, répondit Ciel.

-Non Elisabeth est beaucoup plus prude, on ne s'embrasse pas en public.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, répondit Ciel.

Le soir vint rapidement et Sebastian joueur allait corser leur jeu.

Le frère de Ciel comptait partir, prétextant qu'il était tard.

-Vous devriez rester dormir, il est tard. Vous pouvez prévenir votre femme. Je prépare une chambre pour vous.

-Oui tu devrais rester. Il est tard, Sebastian a raison, dit Ciel.

Le frère de Ciel n'avait pas le choix. Il devait rester.

Sebastian changea le frère de Ciel.

Ciel, lui était dans la chambre des invité et Sebastian ne l'avait pas aidé.

-Il ne va quand même pas coucher avec lui ? Il doit se douter que ce n'est pas moi tout de même, se dit Ciel.

Le frère de Ciel prétexta de dire bonne nuit à son frère pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Il croit que c'est moi, je fais quoi ? Vous dormez ensemble en plus.

-On dort oui mais il ne laissera pas passer une occasion de coucher avec moi. Tu le rejettes. Tu prétextes une excuse bidon, répondit Ciel.

-Je dis quoi comme excuse ?

-Mal de tête, fatigue, tu trouveras, répondit Ciel.

Le frère de Ciel reparti donc dans la chambre de Ciel.

Sebastian bien décidé à jouer jusqu'au bout voulait voir jusqu'ou irait le frère de son amant.

-Bien, nous sommes enfin seuls, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi.

Sebastian devenait bien entreprenant et se jeta sur lui en l'immobilisant.

Il le maintenait fermement.

-Sebastian, je ne suis pas d'humour ce soir.

-Oh pourtant tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air décidé. Je suis sûr qu'en te motivant un peu, tu en auras envie aussi, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian tenta de l'embrasser mais il le rejeta. C'était bien trop pour lui. Il était hétéro et ne pouvait pas le cacher.

-Pourquoi ce rejet, Ciel ?

-Ce soir je préfère être tranquille. Je t'ordonne de partir.

Sebastian ne l'écouta pas et corsa encore plus le jeu.

-Peut-être as-tu besoin d'un coup de main ?

Sebastian voulait le déstabilisait, il fit mine de diriger sa main vers le bas de son corps.

Voyant le frère de Ciel au plus mal et incapable de cacher son dégout envers lui, il stoppa.

-Vous me prenez réellement pour un imbécile. Je ferai la différence entre vous deux entre mille. Vous n'êtes pas du tout excitant et agissait de manière peu crédible comparé à mon maitre. Je n'aime pas ce genre de jeu mais j'avoues avoir pris un certain plaisir. Dites-moi jusqu'ou vous seriez allé ?

-Je voulais prouver à Ciel que tu ne fais pas la différence entre nous deux mais j'ai eu tort. Je m'en excuse, Sebastian.

-Qu'avez-vous parié ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je serai plus gentil avec toi et je dois arrêter de te rabaisser.

-Je rajouterai de ne plus proposer ce genre de jeu à votre frère. Je ne vous pardonnerai pas la prochaine fois et vous ne voulez pas me voir en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, promis, Sebastian.

Sebastian détacha son emprise puis avant de partir lui dit :

-Ne jouez pas avec moi, je suis plus malin que vous et ne revenez pas le week-end prochain ni aucun suivant.

Le frère de Ciel du s'avouer vaincu.

Dans l'autre chambre, Ciel n'arrivait pas à dormir.

-Il ne coucherait pas avec lui tout de même ?

Ciel avait confiance en Sebastian mais il ne l'avait pas reconnu et cela l'inquiétait.

Il senti d'un coup quelqu'un se rapprochait de lui.

-La prochaine fois que vous jouerez avec moi de cette manière, je me fâcherai vraiment. Croyez-vous vraiment que je ne vous reconnaitrais pas entre vous et votre frère ?

-Sebastian, c'est lui a proposé et puis je voulais savoir.

-Rassurez-vous je n'ai rien fais avec. Je voyais le dégout sur son visage, répondit Sebastian.

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Eh bien, votre frère n'a plus d'âme et son attitude. Tu ne viens jamais de toi-même me voir et demander à ce que je m'occupe de toi. En plus vous avez beau être pareil physiquement, il y a des choses qui vous différencient.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Votre visage est accueillant quand je m'approche de vous et quand je fais ce genre de chose, vous ne me rejetez pas.

Sebastian prit possession des lèvres de Ciel. Ciel ne rejeta pas son baiser.

-Je vous aime.

-Moi aussi Sebastian.

Le lendemain, le frère de Ciel décidé à s'éclipser rapidement, était sur le départ.

-Vous partez déjà ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui dis à Ciel que je suis partie.

-Vous devriez vous restaurer avant de partir, laissez-moi vous préparer quelque chose. Je m'en voudrais si vous avez faim par ma faute.

-Ok mais je m'en vais après.

Sebastian prépara donc un déjeuner au frère de Ciel.

Il se permit même de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Chez moi, les domestiques ne se permettent pas ce genre de chose.

-Je ne suis pas un simple domestique, je suis le compagnon de votre frère.

-Compagnon ? Vous ne pourrez jamais vous marier ensemble et ne parlons pas des enfants, répondit son frère.

-Ciel ne veut pas se marier et les enfants ne sont pas en projet. C'est parce que je suis un homme que vous me détestez ou un domestique ?

-Je ne te déteste pas mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon frère a choisi un homme.

-Pour ma part je ne vous apprécie pas vraiment mais vous êtes son frère. Vous avez choisi une voie classique, votre frère non, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel avait fini par se réveiller et il se dirigea vers Sebastian.

Il alla sur ses genoux et lui dit :

-J'ai faim.

-Tout de suite, notre discussion a été très constructive.

Ciel et son frère était désormais seuls.

-J'ai gagné, tu devras être gentil avec Sebastian.

-Je sais, je m'avoue vaincu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui.

-L'amour n'a pas tellement de logique, tu sais pourquoi tu aimes Elisabeth ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais Elisabeth est une femme.

-L'amour n'est pas une histoire de sexe mais de personne, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian revint avec le déjeuner de Ciel.

-C'est une belle phrase, Ciel.

-Merci, Sebastian.

-Comment vous faites pour faire tout cela ? Moi il me faut au moins 20 personnes, demanda son frère.

-Je suis un diable de majordome après tout.

Son frère fini par partir mais sur le départ il avait encore quelque chose à dire :

-Je suis rassuré, Ciel, tu peux lui faire confiance.

-Je suis honoré de votre confiance, n'en profitez pas tout de même, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, occupes-toi plutôt d'Elisabeth, répondit Ciel.

Une fois son frère parti, Ciel pouvait être enfin tranquille.

-Je ne le reverrais plus le week-end enfin.

-Nous serons enfin tranquille. N'oubliez pas, ne soyez pas plus malin que le diable.

-Je peux difficilement rivaliser avec une aussi grande tentation, répondit Ciel.


End file.
